gingaekickofffandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 4
Lightning Light '(ライトニング・ライト, ''Raitoningu raito) is the fourth episode in Ginga e Kickoff series. Summary After the Momoyama Dandelions had fallen apart, Shou was thinking about how to revive the team. On the next day at school, Shou asked Erika to join his team again but she refused but agreed for a heading contest. If Shou wins, Erika will join his team but if Erika wins, Shou will stop asking her to join. Since Shou was so terrible with his heading technique, Erika won easily. Shou still didn't want to give up and was going to ask Erika, but she told him that she was going to join to Kawahara International Heaven. Shou still didn't give up and went to the park to train his heading technique. After a couple of failed attempts, he lost his control of the ball and it rolled in front of the drunk Hanashima Masaru. Altough being drunk, Masaru easily controlled the ball, which amazed Shou. Shou tried to ask him to teach him to do proper heading but Masaru claimed that he hadn't never even played football before. Only after Shou showed how terrible his technique was, Masaru rememberd a similiar situation with Kuribayashi Youhei, and he started to teach Shou. Just for today. Their training ended in the evening when Kyouko came to get Masaru for dinner. The next day Shou told Erika that he had found an awesome coach. Erika at first didn't believe him, but after Shou showed how much his heading had improved only in one day, she agreed to come to see what kind of person the coach is. She also told that Heavens main coach had refused to let her join. They found Masaru sleeping on the park bench. When they tried to wake him up, Suguro came rushing to the place. He had been trying to play 3v3 against Furuyas, but his team-mates were too scared and ran away. When the Furuya's arrived, he formed his team with Shou and Erika. The Furuya's were easily dominating the game and scored the first goal quickly. Soon after Masaru woke up and when he saw the skills of triplets, he was somewhat impressed. When the Furuyas noticed him and Shou introtuced him, they suggested that he would join to the game on Shou's team. Masaru agreed but he didn't move until Shou passed the ball to him. Only after being provoked when Shou called him "uncle", Masaru remembered his past as the "Lightning Light" and kicked the ball with a lot of power torwards the goal. After that, Masaru fell asleep and Kyouko came to take him home. Everybody (expect Suguro) followed her to Masaru's house. Everyone, even the Furuyas, agreed that he would be an excellent coach for the Momoyama Predators but Kyouko said that she wouldn't believe that Masaru would agree to join them. Altough, she couldn't tell the reason. Outside the house Furuyas said that they would join Predators, if Shou would get Masaru as their coach. Debuts Characters *Kyouko' *'Suguro''' Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Building The Team Arc